Revenge
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Clawd had a mission to extract revenge on Valentine for what he had done to him and Draculaura, but will he get what he wants or will Valentine win and put a stopper on Clawd's plan? Clawd/Valentine


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to Monster High.**

**Note: This is a very heavily sexual fic of ClawdxValentine.**

It had been several days since Draculaura's sweet 1600 party, but Clawd still wasn't comepltely satisfied with the outcome. Valentine managed to get away only with bad smell forever staining his clothes and that little punk was still attending Monster High and slinking around Draculaura. It was quite clear Valentine wasn't giving up on claiming his prize. Clawd had had enough.

Later that evening, outside Valentine's mansion, a black corvette pulled up to the locked wrought iron gates. Clawd rolled down his window in the passenger seat and looked up at the single light in the window on the west side of the mansion.

"So uh, how long do you think this is gonna take, man?" Heath asked from the driver's seat. Clawd growled, his eyes filled with hate fixed on that single lit window.

"Not too long." He replied angrily as he stepped out of the car and flung his backpack over his shoulder. He slammed the door hard.

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Heath yelled. Clawd shushed him. He didn't want to risk the vampire inside to overhear before he had a chance to exact his revenge. Heath sighed. "I'll drive around the block for a half hour. That long enough for you?" Heath asked, getting a good grip of the steering wheel.

"Perfect." Clawd said taking a running start and leaping effortlessly over the gate and into the drive. Heath shook his head and sped out of sight into the darkness. Clawd marched towards the mansion. His plan was simple, get in, beat the ever living daylights out of the vampire and get out. If Valentine went blabbing about the incident, who would honestly believe him? It was risky, but to Clawd, it was worth it.

He approached the wall and looked up at the window. Getting a good grip of the bricks, the werewolf managed to climb all the way up. He glanced inside and there he was. That snobby, spoiled son of a bitch himself, whining to his cloud posse about god knows what.

A fire burned inside him thinking about what that monster had done to him and his ghoul. Before long, Valentine dowsed the fire in the fireplace and climbed into his coffin. His cloud posse disappearing one by one like puffs of smoke and it became deathly quiet. Clawd seized the opportunity and broke the lock on the window and opened it wide enough for him to slip through. Once inside the large bedroom, Clawd hadn't anticipated how dark the room really was. Even with his heightened abilities, he found he was having trouble making out any of the objects in the room.

He saw the coffin and sneaked towards it being as silent as possible. He placed two hands on the lid and took a deep breath. With one swift motion, he flung the lid with great force and went to grab Valentine, but the coffin was empty. Clawd stood up straight puzzled. A spark shot off and a candelabra suddenly lit from the other side of the room. He shot around to find the vampire he was targeting standing by his now empty trophy case, arms crossed, a toothy smirk spread across his face.

"Lookin' for someone, little doggie?" Valentine teased, his fake southern accent breaking the silence. Clawd growled. "Your lucky, my mother isn't home, or you'd be long gone by now. She usually stays up and watches the security cameras." Valentine explained flipping his long bangs out of his face. His pink eyes gleamed in the dull candlelight. "She always wants to make sure her perfect one and only isn't hurt." He smiled. "So, what brings you by on this fine evening?" he joked.

"You know what I'm here for!" Clawd yelled starting to advance towards him.

"I'm afraid not. Please, enlighten me." Valentine replied gesturing for him to continue.

"I'm here to pound you!" Clawd yelled punching a fist into his hand. Valentine's smile faded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Valentine inquired. "You planned on breaking and entering and ambushing me in my own home? Tsk tsk tsk." Valentine waved a finger at him. "My mama was right, werewolves are SO rude. No sense of class at all."

"Shut up!" Clawd shouted. "Just stand still and pay your dues!" he said trying to sound intimidating. Valentine wasn't at all moved by Clawd's act. Instead, he gave him a coy smile and walked with his usual swagger towards the large wolf boy.

"So, the big bad wolf's gonna get me is he?" he teased getting uncomfortably close to Clawd's face. "I'd like to see you try." He whispered flashing his fangs. Clawd moved out quickly to grab him, but the vampire was just too fast and extinguished the light. The room turning pitch black. It quickly became a game of cat and mouse. All a while Valentine taunted and teased him from all parts of the room confusing the poor werewolf further and further to the brink of insanity. Until finally, Valentine slipped up and knocked over something, shattering to the floor.

Clawd turned and pulled him in a headlock. Valentine struggled, but couldn't seem to pry himself free. A few moments later, the vampire gave up.

"Fine. Do yer worst. Beat the snot out of me. I can take a few punches I suppose." Valentine surrendered. As much as Clawd hated to admit it. Punching and bruising Valentine wouldn't do much to him. He could heal as quickly as the abuse would be delivered. Sure it would hurt, but not for very long. Clawd would be tired by the end of the night, and Valentine wouldn't have learned any sort of lesson. He had to do something much worse.

"Oh no. I was thinking…something else." Clawd said menacingly.

"What's that?" Valentine asked trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. "You're…NOT goin' to pound me?" he asked puzzled as Clawd threw the vampire onto the floor. He kept his hands on the vampire's wrists and straddled over top of him.

"Oh no. I'm going to be pounding you alright." Clawd threatened. There was an awkward pause before Valentine laughed.

"You…you're jokin right?" he asked. "You wouldn't really…" but Clawd was all too serious and Valentine went back to struggling. "Oh come on! Don't do this!" Valentine begged, losing his accent.

"Now, I know I have some rope here in my backpack." Clawd said with an evil grin.

"What?" Valentine shrieked, his voice cracking humorously. Clawd pulled out the rope and with quite a bit of effort and kicking and screaming, he finally managed to get the vampire's wrists and ankles bound.

"Now, how about some lights?" Clawd asked getting up and heading for the fireplace and quickly got a fire going. "I never was one for doing it in the dark." He mocked. Valentine lay on his back glaring at him. His pink eyes filled with rage, but there was nothing he could really do. He had lost a great majority of his power in the bog. It would be some time before he could regain his powers back.

"Untie me, now!" Valentine demanded. Clawd shook his head.

"Nah. I don't think so. I have some business to take care of first." Clawd smirked as he started to shed his clothes. He tossed everything but his boxers aside. He advanced towards Valentine who was still left unattended on the floor. Valentine smirked.

"You know, in this light, I find you quite attractive, Wolf." He complimented. Clawd frowned.

"You can flatter me all you want, but you're not getting out of this." He said. Valentine groaned. "Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it." He teased. Valentine scoffed as Clawd started to undo the buttons on Valentine's shirt.

"I seriously doubt that." Clawd opened the shirt to reveal the vampire's perfectly chiseled form. "I highly doubt anything you do to me will make me-" Clawd suddenly ran his tongue slowly from his bellybutton up to the nape of the vampire's neck making Valentine gasp and moan.

Once Clawd pulled away and started fiddling with the button of Valentine's pants, the vampire blushed. He could feel his erection already pulsing from the werewolf's movement. However, not wanting to let Clawd know he was weakening, he started to shout and struggle against Clawd pushing away his pants and underwear. Clawd pulled Valentine up onto his knees in front of him. Valentine knew what was coming next as the jock began to discard his underwear revealing a rather large and very hard erection. Valentine gulped and looked up at Clawd.

"You can't be serious." He tried to play off, but Clawd grabbed his hair tightly in his fist and pulled on it sharply making Valentine hiss in pain.

"The better you slick it up, the less painful it'll be for either of us." Clawd said completely serious. Valentine rolled his eyes and licked his lips. He took a quick look at the dar, throbbing cock before him before look back up into the fierce amber eyes.

"Sure is big." Valentine stated nervously. Clawd shoved Valentine's head closer to it as if to demand he get to work as his cock was already starting to leak precum. Although slightly hesitant, Valentine closed his eyes and put his mouth around the warm erection and began to bob on it, slicking it up as best he could with his tongue. Before long, Clawd was thrusting himself deeper and deeper down Valentine's throat making vampire gag. The noises of Valentine's suffering and choking was music to Clawd's ears.

Clawd's seed was already starting to leak out the sides of Valentine's mouth and run down his chin. Valentine suddenly removed his mouth off of Clawd to take a breath before the werewolf, his fist still clenched around Valentine's hair forced him back onto his cock. In and out he went until he could already start to feel his climax. He pulled Valentine off by his hair and shoved the weakened Vampire onto his stomach.

Valentine coughed as he gasped for air. Clawd smiled. I enjoyed seeing him this way. After all the pain he had caused him, it was now Clawd's turn to make him suffer. And it was only going to get worse for the pathetic mama's boy.

As Clawd went to hoist the vampire onto his hands and knees into doggy style position, he chuckled spying a birthmark close to Valentine's ass.

"Are you for real?" Clawd asked. Valentine knew what he was talking about and blushed. "Is that a heart tattoo…on your butt? Really?" Clawd laughed.

"No, it's not a tattoo!" Valentine yelled, his face still red. "It's a birthmark."

"It's still fruity!" Clawd laughed. Valentine hung his head and bit his bottom lip.

"Look, you're already humiliating me enough can we just get this over with!" Valentine spat. Clawd stopped laughing and yanked back on Valentine's hair.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Clawd growled his ear. Forcefully letting go of his long dark hair, Clawd got behind Valentine and got a good grip on his hips. Valentine's breath already started to show fear and became shaky, embracing the werewolf's next move. Without preparing him at all, Clawd lined up the head of his dick at Valentine's tight opening and in one quick, hard motion, thrust himself deep inside him.

Valentine gasped in agony as thrust after thrust, Clawd hit his prostate. He began to quicken his pace making Valentine moan in ecstasy.

"You enjoying this you sick son of a bitch?" Clawd panted as he thrust in and out of the vampire. Valentine gasped, but managed to breathe out.

"Yeah." He moaned and arched his ass into Clawd. "Feels…so good." Valentine gasped in pleasure. Clawd chuckled as he took himself halfway out slowly and pushed himself slowly back in drawing out a long and almost uncomfortably loud moan from Valentine. "Clawd! Ah, fuck!" he screamed. Slowly, Clawd picked up his pace once more.

After what seemed like eternity to Valentine, Clawd's breath started to get more sharp, his thrusts faster and harder until he let out a howl and shot his load deep inside him. Valentine screamed as a few seconds later, he released all over his heart shaped rug. Clawd nearly collapsed on top of Valentine, but slowly pulled himself out with a wet pop. Once he was out. Valentine, completely drained and weakened from the activity, collapsed onto his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

His whole body ached. He knew he would heal those tears he could feel around his entrance, but psychologically, he wasn't sure if he would ever recover.

Unexpectantly, Clawd gave a tug on Valentine's hair once more and pulled him in front of him.

"Mind cleaning this up?" Clawd asked motioning to his now soft, cum-coated member. Valentine gave him a pleading look. He was too drained, but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He went down on Clawd once last time licking up the aftermath of Clawd's met revenge.

Once he was done, Clawd nonchalantly shoved him aside to put his own clothes back on.

"Did…you enjoy that?" Valentine gasped out, still lying defeated on the floor. Clawd was about to answer yes, but quickly realized how that answer would sound. Did he enjoy fucking Valentine? Or was it the idea he did it as an act of shear hate. Either way, he had just screwed another man. Clawd shot a look to Valentine, who actually had started to laugh.

"You…you sick little..!" Clawd started until a pair of headlights lit the room momentarily. He turned and saw Heath had returned. He looked back at Valentine. His breathing had gone back to normal and his composure seemed just as it was before he arrived.

"So…you gonna untie me or what, wolfie?" Valentine asked. Clawd groaned and untied him and turned back to look out the window. Valentine stood and went for his clothes. "You know, I'm still not sure what you were trying to accomplish." Valentine stated as he began to applaud. "You screwed a vampire. Good for you. Is that supposed to stop me from chasing Draculaura?" he asked. Clawd turned to him and glared.

"I AM gonna steal her heart, Clawd. One way or the next. She'll be completely mine…forever." He said coyly. All of a sudden, Clawd threw a punch and heard a sickening crack as it made contact with Valentine's nose.

"Shut up." Clawd said as he climbed out the window and headed back for the car. Valentine moved towards the window and watched the car drive away.

"So, did you really let him have it or what?" Heath asked excitedly. Clawd nodded and thought about what he had just done. Sure he made Valentine suffer for the time he had to do so, but did it really do anything for either of them in the end? Did Valentine learn a lesson or had the vampire been playing him all along? Did Claude get his revenge or did he do nothing but sink below Valentine's level?

One thing's for sure, nothing was going to be the same between them from now on.


End file.
